


A peek behind the curtain

by Tina908



Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina908/pseuds/Tina908
Summary: Will and Hannibal visits a construction site.-“What are you up to, Hannibal? Who did you call?” Will asked suspiciously.-Hannibal is 48 and Will is 36
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannibal Lecter Pairings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	A peek behind the curtain

**Author's Note:**

> As always a little friendly warning that English is not my first language and therefore will there be mistakes.

“What are you smiling at?” Will asked Hannibal as he parked the car at the construction site.

“I get to peek behind the curtain. Mažasis. I’m just curious how the FBI goes about it’s business when it’s not kicking in doors.” Hannibal answered, still smiling.

Will snorted. “You’re just lucky we’re not doing house-to-house interviews. We found a little piece of metal in Elise Nichols’ clothes, a shred from a pipe threader.” Will explained his husband.

“There must be hundreds of construction sites all over Minnesota.” Hannibal stated.

“A certain kind of metal, certain kind of pipe, certain kind of pipe coating, so we’re checking all the construction sites that use that kind of pipe.” Will said.

“Very clever, Will. What are we looking for?” Hannibal asked.

“At this stage. Anything really. But mostly, anything peculiar.” Will answered and got out of the car.

* * *

Inside he got access to their files and then he and Hannibal got started on looking through everything while the secretary was talking on the phone.

She was a very rude lady and Will toyed with the thought of killing her and have Hannibal cook dinner out of her liver. Or maybe her kidneys. Or both?

“What did you say your names were?” The secretary’s voice pulled Will out of his thoughts. She had finally put the phone done and turned towards them.

Will ignored her question and kept his focus on the files he was in the middle of reading. Nothing was out of the ordinary here either just like all the other files they had been through. Until he got to the bottom of the page, then something caught his attention.

“Garrett Jacob Hobbs?” He asked the secretary.

“He’s one of our pipe threaders. Those are all the resignation letters the union requires when they finish a job.” She answered and made a gesture towards the file cabinets.

“Does Mr. Hobbs have a daughter?” Will asked, still keeping his eyes on the file in his hands.

“Might have.” The secretary answered uncertainty.

“18 or 19, wind-chafed, plain but pretty. She’d have auburn hair, about this tall.” Will kept going, pushing for answers.

“Maybe, I don’t know. I don’t keep company with these people.” The secretary answered weakly with a shrug.

“What is it about Garrett Jacob Hobbs you find so peculiar?” Hannibal asked.

“He left a phone number but no address.” Will answered distracted.

“And therefore he has something to hide?” Hannibal asked with a teasing undertone, poking at Will.

“The others all left addresses. He also missed work for days at the time.” He answered Hannibal a bit annoyed before he focused on the secretary again. “Do you have an address for Mr. Hobbs?”

With a roll of her eyes the secretary turned towards her disk again while Will started to pack the files down and carry them to the car.

When he came back inside the secretary handed him a piece of paper with the address.

“Thank you.” He said before putting it into one of the pockets in his jeans.

All three of them used the next minutes to carry out all of the files and put them into the trunk of the car.

Then Hannibal ‘accidentally’ dropped one off the boxes and then Will and the secretary used a couple of more minutes to pick all of the files up. 

While the secretary carried the box to the car, Will made his way back to the office to see what took Hannibal so long.

Will entered the office just as Hannibal put down the phone he had had in his hand and put the handkerchief back into his suit jacket.

“What are you up to, Hannibal? Who did you call?” Will asked suspiciously.

“You will see, Mažasis.” Hannibal answered and turned towards Will with a smile. “But you must better prepare yourself, my dear Will, because the next round is about to begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! I hope you enjoyed enjoyed it <3


End file.
